Waterflower's bad Day
by ericandheath
Summary: This is a Story of Waterflower Chapter 2 will come soon I promise just wait lol I know Waiting is horrible but you just have to Deal with it and wait so Wait.. Have fun reading this Story I made...


Waterflowers Bad Offer day

Claws came out and I lauched my self at The River clan cats Attacking our camp, Sinking claws in One of the Riverclan's Cat Chest and Sank my hard, rough, and Sharp claws in There chest Deeply pulling out Blood and Blood fell onto the ground and all over his chest Their was Some blood on my Claws Too it Left a Giant Gash that bleed Heavily. The Riverclan cat Leaped at me Biting my leg Sinking there Sharp Teeth on My leg leaving 2 gashes on my leg I Yowled out in pain and Kicked the River clan cat hardly in the Stomach with my Hind legs…. The riverclan Cat Yowled in pain and Raked claws down my back Roughly I Screethed and kicked the River Clan cat Away from me suddenly I heard a Yowl that was Loud and A Bluesh-Grey She cat Leaped onto me Sinking claws in my Stomach then clawed at my leg that was Hurt Badly. I Yowled Loudly as Icetalon Leaped Onto the cat Tearing At its Ear then Ripped it off and Bit The cats neck sinking Sharp Fangs in its Neck Then Tried to Pull the She-cat Of of me The She-cat whould not let go of me or Give Up so Easly. Then She Finally let go as Icetalon Ripping out Her Throat She fell Back In Surprise Blood Falling and Her Ear Falling off a Blood of Pool Starting to Fall she Moaned as Blood started to Start Where the Place her Ear was and she Yowled Loudly and in Pain and fell down Died laying there Motionless Her Limp Thin Body laying in The pool of Blood more Blood falling all I Chould do was Stare in horror at the Died cat feeling bad for the Poor cat but I looked away and looked At icetalon Purring I Looked over Gasping as I Saw a cat From our clan Fall died it was Stripedpelt! Her sister! She leaped at the Cat that killed Stripedpelt And Sank claws In The tom's Chest Tearing out its neck then Doing a Deathblow Killing the Cat instanley Sharprock and Robinwing Fought side by side Fighting 2 Toms Next to us Braveclaw Was Fighting a She-cat So Far The She-cat was Winning. Icetalon and Me Leaped at the She-cat…. I Sank claws in its back Then Pulled out blood again like I did with the Tom Me and Icetalon Fought a While ago. Icetalon Rammed into The She-cat Who had a Good grip on Braveclaw Still And Bit its Back Sinking Fangs Deeply leaving Three huge gashes on the She-cat's Back Then Drilled Front claws in her eyes clawing them. The She-Cat yowled and Screethed Blood falling from her eyes and Dripping into her Face She Wailed and Fled away Trough the Bushes Leading to the River and the camp.. Braveclaw, who was Struggling to get to her paws Gasped as I killed the Cat I padded to my friend Braveclaw, and Helped her to her paws. She got up Shaking blood of her pelt then leaped out to Fight more Riverclan cats… Suddenly a Tom That was Huge leaped at me Raking claws down Back then Kicking me hardly in the leg where it hurts and pinned me down with its Gigatinc claws to my neck and it hissed loudly at me. "You killed my mate you Rat face!" the Huge Tom Yowled so Loud it hurt my eyes and I Winched. He snarled Lifting his Huge Gigtinic Claw at me his eyes Shone with sadness anger and Revenge in His Eyes then he Drilled his Rasior Sharp claws into my leg that was hurt then Knocked me Across the Floor In one Blow roughly Making it so I can't dodge I yowled Screething in pain And Icetalon Leaped at him from Behind him and Sink claws in his back and knocked him over then leaped on top of him clawing his eyes. I got up lanching my Self at him but a Tom from Riverclan Leaped at me Biting my neck Sinking his Fangs deep In my neck then Knocked me back Down Snarling a Warning. I wailed in pain and launched my self at him and Slammed my claws into his Stomach hardly roughly and I Sended him Flying backwards Screething then he Fell down Growling at me Biting my paw Hardly and I Yowled and Clawed his nose and pinned him down by the Neck roughly my Grip on him was Firmly and Tight on him I Lifted a claw About to sink my claws in his chest until a She-cat Rammed into me Knocking me over and Leaping onto me Sinking her claws in my Stomach deeply I Wailed and Struggled to get out of her grip and clawed her eyes then she Screethed as she chouldn't see and ramed into me I leaped onto her Sinking claws in her Neck then Slaming her to ground hardly and roughly and Growled a warning at the She-cat and saw Icetalon Suffering but Fighting bravely and Leaps at the Tom but the tom Smashes me to the ground with his Huge Claws Crushing my Leg where I got hurt crushing to of my Bones of my leg one leg in the front and one leg in the Back and Wails.


End file.
